Unknowing Favor
by Pippa6100
Summary: All at once, the truth crashes down on you like a freaking tidal wave. You shut your eyes tight - like it makes a difference - as you try to deny the facts you hold in your hands. Sadstuck, EriSol.


**Title: **Unknowing Favor

**Summary: **All at once, the truth crashes down on you like a freaking tidal wave. You shut your eyes tight -_ like it makes a difference_ - as you try to deny the facts you hold in your hands. Sadstuck, EriSol.

**Notes: **Written for a friend :) Not meant to fit exactly into canon. Act 5 spoiler alert.

**Rating: **T

**Diclaimer: **I do NOT own Homestuck.

* * *

You hate him so much.

What you told Terezi was the truth - you really are more okay with things now, now that the voices have left. Things aren't so overbearing. Your stupid lisp is gone.

You'd probably be more okay with being blind if it wasn't for the fact Ampora blinded you.

The only thing left to resolve is this burning hatred stuck in your heart - smoldering, refusing to be extinguished until you do something that has to be done. You will face Ampora, and spit into his face while you ask what. The. Hell.

You are just trying to see his damn _motivations _behind it - killing Feferi, whom you both loved.

Blinding you, when...

When what? There never was a when when there was _anything_ between you and Ampora except strong, _platonic,_ hate...right?

You wander off from Karkat. It's a dick move of you and you know it - the poor guy is freaking out at all the shit going on here and could probably use your support right now. But you need to face this. You tell yourself when you find Ampora's sorry ass, you will demand an answer out of him. You will come to freaking terms. Either way, this will be ended.

You make pretty good ground for a blind guy, but you're aware you've been wandering for a few hours now with only a vague idea of where you are.

You reach a certain platform - who knows which - when the smell hits you.

Blood. By the smell, a lot of it. Too much to come from a single troll and have said troll still living. Your stomach flips. Please no. Like Feferi and Aradia weren't enough. You wonder if it was Gamzee who did this person in - according to Karkat, he's gone bat-shit insane.

Shakily, you tentatively walk towards where the smell is strongest, before cursing and just succumbing to a crawl like some sort of helpless grub. When your hands go through a puddle of liquid on the ground, you flinch. You know you have wandered right into this small pond of blood. But whose?

You creep forward, hand outstreched slightly, when the feel of soaked fabric makes you draw your hand back quicker than a bolt of lightning. Taking a deep breath, you shuffle forward, hand still placed in front of you so you do not tread on any more unpleasantries.

A sharp pain pierces your knee, and you curse under your breath. Your hand descends its front of you to identify the object that you idiotically pushed your knee into.

A horn. This is definitely a troll horn. This is definitely a corpse.

You almost lose it right there. It is too damn creepy and disgusting to be kneeling here next to the corpse of someone you most definitely know. You should just leave now, turn your phone on and get Karkat to come and fetch your helpless blind ass from wherever the hell you are right now.

But you have to know. Who is dead before you?

Slowly, your hand comes down on what you assume is the face before you. It takes a second before you can register what it feels.

Glasses. Square glasses with thick frames.

Before your mind even processes what this means, your heart does a flip into your throat. A lurch occurs in your stomach.

"No."

Your hand comes to the other side of this trolls' face, and you can feel the slim length of fabric in your right hand. You tug on it, and register what it must be you are holding in your hand - a scarf.

All at once, the truth crashes down on you like a freaking tidal wave. You shut your eyes tight -_ like it makes a difference_ - as you try to deny the facts you hold in your hands.

Eridan Ampora is dead.

Why are you so freaking miserable and shocked all at once? Why?

As if you hadn't just dreaming of his demise yourself. As if you hadn't told yourself once you saw him, you'd go off on his sorry ass and scream at him until you had no more to say.

Anything you wanted to say to him is useless now.

The fact he is dead shouldn't even matter. Why are you so upset? Why? You hated this guy. You _hated _him...

You seize up as it hits you all at once. You choke back a sob and clamp your hand over your mouth as if to smother your pain.

How could you both be so stupid, so..._blind. _This dead troll may have been your one true kismesis, but you'll never know now, will you?

You feel tears stream freely down your face, and you don't bother to wipe them away. You realize you hated Ampora in a way you always denied you did. He is dead before you, and even now your hate burns you from the core. You hate him, you hate him for being dead, you hate him for dying before you could tear into him...You realize, before his death, Ampora did you one unknowing favor.

He blinded you. He blinded you so you wouldn't have to see the bloody corpse of your kismesis.

You hate him so much.

**The End**


End file.
